The project will examine the cell mediated immune response to the Epstein-Barr virus (EBV) in an in vitro outgrowth inhibition system. Particular attention will be paid to the interactions between EBV-transformed B-lymphocytes, and subsets of T-lymphocytes with inducer and/or cytotoxic functional capabilities. In addition, the project will examine the mechanism of EBV-induced polyclonal B-cell activation and immunoregulatory mechanisms responsible for control of this phenomenon in vivo and in vitro. The role of alpha and gamma interferon in immunoregulation related to EBV will also be examined. Collaborative studies with Dr. David A. Thorley-Lawson will be performed which will focus on the characterization of his panel of monoclonal antibodies to EBV-determined antigens.